1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to humidifiers as used in medical respiratory apparatus, and more particularly to means for sealing these devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Humidifiers are known in which adequate seals are effected between the jar assembly and the cover, however, removal for cleaning and reinstallation after accomplishment of cleaning have presented difficulties. In some instances, it has been impossible to refit the sealing gasket into its retaining groove and in other instances, a good seal could not be formed. All prior art devices examined or known have depended on the displacement of squeezed rubber for effecting a seal. Such displacement has caused permanent deformations and even cracks in the material of the sealing gasket thus resulting eventually in permanent leaks.
A novelty search conducted in the United States Patent and Trademark Office to locate patents relevant to the above topic did not disclose any patents contemplating a combination of a lip seal/radial seal for medical humidifiers. Two patents showing the general concept of a lip seal with beads, however, were discovered. The following are, therefore, considered to be of potential interest:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Title Inventor ______________________________________ 2,329,028 "Oil Seal" H. M. Austin 3,112,114 "Sealing Gasket for Beverage W. H. Jacobs Dispenser" ______________________________________
The fields of search were:
______________________________________ Class 215 Subclass 345 277 212F 152 165 ______________________________________
It would thus be a great advantage to the art to provide a means to form a good seal without causing permanent deformation of the material of the sealing member.
Another great advantage would be the provision of a sealing member that is easy to remove for cleaning.
A further desirable advantage would be the provision of a sealing member that is easy to reinstall.
Yet another advantage would be the provision of the above advantages in an uncomplicated and economical structure.